


wait a little while (for i will come back)

by ReapersAngel



Series: this crown in our hands [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hat Switch, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Role Switch, And my last tag will be, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badge Check Gates, Because that APPLIES, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champion's Room, Chargestone Cave, Cheek Kisses, Childhood Memories, Disclaimer: Credits to Nintendo and Pokemon and Gamefreak, Dragonspiral Tower, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Heroes of Truth and Ideals, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I love N, Icirrus City, Icirrus City Gym, Ideals, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), IsshuShipping - Freeform, Kissing, Leaving, Leaving Home, M/M, Mistralton City (Mentioned), More tags to be added, Multi, Not rated because, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League, Pokemon Trainers, Route 10, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separations, Team Plasma (Pokemon), Team Plasma's Castle, The Seven Sages - Freeform, Touko and Touya are Twins, Touya is older alas, Truth, Victory Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: “You really are the Hero of Ideals.”“I don’t think I want to be,” N truthfully admits.Touya cocks his head. “Why?” He asks, “What else could you want to be?”Yours, N thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud.-Or, in this world, N is a trainer just starting out on his journey when he meets Touya, a mysterious person who seems to be able to talk to Pokémon.Also, they’ve switched hats.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, Helena | Concordia & N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Verbena | Anthea, Mei | Rosa & N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Touko | Hilda & Touya | Hilbert
Series: this crown in our hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the line this turned into a big 'fuck you' of canon despite all the research I did. So.
> 
> Also it was a bit weird to get their personalities down? Because normally where N would be very affected by his upbringing (cough GHETSIS DIE IN A HOLE cough) that doesn't happen here and Touya hasn't had his whole childhood to get brainwashed? So I hope it works.
> 
> Some things you should probably know before starting out:  
> \- Touya, Touko, Mei, Kyohei, and Hyu are the only ones who are refered to by their Japanese names (N's name and Cheren's name are both literally the same Japanese or English, so). Otherwise I think everyone is refered to by their English name.  
> \- This was originally not going to be in chapters but *shrugs*  
> \- They switched hats! Just for fun!
> 
> Enjoy, more notes below as usual!
> 
> (I wasn't able to italicize the summary properly, so that was the best I could do. Apparently, you're only allowed ONE italicization)

“Why don’t we let N choose which one he wants first?” Bianca suggests energetically, bouncing from foot to foot. “After all, Professor Juniper delivered them to _his_ house!”

Cheren pushes up his glasses. “That’s not a bad idea.” He nods at N. “Go on, N.”

N fidgets and bites his lip, looking at the three Pokémon in his house - Tepig, who’s snuffling around the couch curiously; Snivy, critically poking its vines at one of the photos his sisters had hung up; and Oshawott, shyly hiding behind the coffee table. “I want them all,” He admits.

Cheren clicks his tongue. “That won’t do,” He sighs.

“Let’s hang out for a bit and wait to see who the Pokémon like the most!” Bianca says, “Not the other way around!”

Cheren nods, and N dips his head. “I think Anthea and Concordia made tea before they left,” He says. He goes to retrieve the tray of still-steaming, piping-hot little porcelain cups of tea. He puts a little plate of Oran berries on the tray for the Pokémon too.

Both Cheren and Bianca take their tea with thanks, and the Pokémon come over to investigate the Oran berries. Tepig nearly smokes them all to a crisp in its frenetic curiosity - but not before Oshawott saves one, with surprising speed - making Bianca giggle. Cheren looks at the little Water-type with approval, and Snivy rolls its eyes. It snakes its vines over and snatches up a berry; deposits it into its hands and sniffs it; then takes the most delicate, smallest bite possible. 

“I’ll have Tepig!” Bianca declares, hugging the Pokémon close. 

“I’ll take Oshawott,” Cheren says quickly. It perks up at its name.

“...guess that leaves you and me,” N says to Snivy. He holds out his hand, like one would do when meeting a Lillipup, and to his surprise it extends one of its vines and gingerly shakes his hand. He smiles at it and shakes back.

“Guys!” Bianca exclaims suddenly. They turn around as she shoves the letter from Professor Juniper in their faces. “How’d we miss this?!”

N leans back and squints at the letter. At the bottom, in slightly smaller print, it says, _P.S. Don’t forget to drop by my lab! I’ve got stuff to give to you all._

“I wonder what she has for us!” Bianca says excitedly, clutching Tepig.

Cheren glances at the clock. “We’d better get going if we want to reach Accumula Town today,” He says. Oshawott jumps onto his shoulder.

“Yes, let’s,” N agrees. Snivy boosts itself up and shuffles its way into his hair as they clean up the remains of the tea.

On their way outside they run into Anthea and Concordia, just back from shopping. They both smile and give them all a couple of Potions, demonstrating how they work as their Gothitelle and Gardevoir, respectively, seem to lecture their new Pokémon. After a few goodbyes - and some tears and promises of weekly letters on N’s part - they head for the lab, his sisters and their Pokémon waving.

“Professor?” Cheren calls as they push open the door to the lab, “We’re here.”

“Oh great!” Professor Juniper says, popping out in front of them. Three teenagers are dawdling behind her. N peers at them curiously. “Ready for your gifts?”

She presents them with three Xtrancievers, one for each of them. “It’s kind of like a phone,” She explains, “Only it goes on your wrist, like a watch!”

“Professor?” One of the teenagers says. He’s got brown hair sticking up out of a visor hat. “Shouldn’t we be showing them now?”

“Oh, right!” The professor claps her hands together. “N, Cheren, Bianca, meet Mei -” The girl with brown hair in bun pigtails with a slightly different visor hat waves, “- Kyohei -” The aforementioned boy nods at them, “-and Hyu.” The other boy, this one with spiky dark blue hair, scowls at them. “They’re my assistants, and they’re going to show you how to catch your first Pokémon!”

“Yeah yeah, hurry up,” Hyu grumbles. He storms out, grabbing Bianca’s arm on his way out. “Let’s go, girly.” She squeaks and stumbles after him.

Kyohei rolls his eyes and passes by, practically gliding out the door. Cheren follows, muttering under his breath.

Mei sighs fondly, hooking her arm through N’s. He startles. “Don’t mind those two,” She says cheerfully, leading him out. N catches a glimpse of a tangle of three sleeping Pokémon - a grassy green serpent, a blue four-legged sea lion, and a fire-red upright boar - half-hidden in the shadows. “They’re always moody.”

“Which one is yours?” N asks, tilting his head back towards the lab. Mei laughs.

“You saw them, huh,” She says, grinning. “Serperior’s mine, the one that looks like a spring snake. I don’t take him out to show the newbie trainers around because he’s too high-powered. Emboar - the flame pig - is Hyu’s, and she was the first to evolve to the final stage. Samurott - can’t really describe that one, him - was actually a Dewott for the longest time, but I don’t think either him or Kyohei minded.” She looks at him. “Who’d you choose?”

“Actually -” Snivy pops out of his hair, “- It was more like Snivy chose me.”

“Aw, yeah, same starter!” Mei holds up her hand, and Snivy smacks it in a vine-to-hand high-five. “She learned all that from me and Serperior,” She confides.

“Ah.”

“Oh look, we’re here!” She steps into the tall grass, wading through it as she motions N to follow her. A grey bird Pokémon appears, slightly faster than believable. “The wild Pokémon know the drill around here,” She tells him, thumbing the release on a Pokéball. A flash of light appears, and she incites, “Foongus, Clear Smog!”

The wild bird takes the hit from the little mushroom-like Pokémon, becoming unsteady in the air. Mei gently lobs a Pokéball at it, and it wobbles three times before clicking and going still. She goes over and picks it up.

“Just like that,” She says good-naturedly. N and Snivy watch as her Foongus jumps onto her shoulder. Mei congratulates it before letting the Pokémon she caught out. She waves as it flies away.

“Usually you have to go to a Pokémon Center and use a Pokéball Destroyer to release Pokémon,” She explains, turning back to them, “But Professor Juniper got her hands on these special Pokéballs that release a Pokémon automatically when you let them out.” She shows him the Pokéball, the top - usually bright red - now a weird grey. She pockets it. “They take about a day to recharge though.” Winking and putting a finger to her lips, she whispers, “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

N nods and mimes zipping his lips closed, and Mei laughs. “Oh, and -” She shuffles through her bag, taking out a photo and handing it to him. N examines it. It’s of a girl with her long messy brown hair in a ponytail, stuffed into a pink-and-white baseball cap. The angle doesn’t show her face, only her back, and it seems like she’s boarding an Unfeazant. There’s blurred grass blades and leaves bordering the edges of the photo, like the photographer was hiding, as if she’d turn around and see them.

“Who is she?” N asks.

Mei smiles mysteriously, eyes tinting with something like wistfulness, regret, and memory. “You’ll find out.”

A moment later she snaps suddenly. N jumps. “Where are my manners?!” She digs out a haphazard jumble of Pokéballs, piling them in N’s arms. “These are yours!” Grinning, she shoves him further into the tall grass and waves. “Now, go and do me proud!”

* * *

N sighs in relief when he finally sees the entrance to Accumula Town’s Pokémon Center. It isn’t that difficult of a town to navigate, but he wandered for a while in the grass _and_ the town itself… thankfully, Snivy did her best in guiding him (more like slapping him back onto the correct path).

“Ah, N, there you are.” Cheren, it seems, has already reached the Pokémon Center, and dashes over. At his questioning look, he says, “Bianca got held up by her dad again.”

“Ah,” He says, nodding. “What’s happening over there?”

Cheren glances back to the town square’s makeshift stage, where it seems there are some people in odd uniforms setting up for an announcement. “I don’t know, but let’s check it out.”

The curious, gathering crowd is small enough that there’s relatively no problems when Cheren budges his way forward, dragging N along with him. They make it to the edge of the stage just as whatever-it-is starts.

“People of Accumula,” A tall man with sickly-coloured green hair booms, dressed in a - even N can admit - horrendous yellow and purple rob with eyes. He begins to pace back and forth, continuing, “And people just passing through. I wish you all a fine day.” He raises his arms. “My name is Ghetsis, and I am here with you today to tell you about Pokémon liberation on behalf of Team Plasma.” Whispers start up confusedly at that. 

“Pokémon, Pokémon, such lively creatures brimming with unharnessed, unrivaled potential,” He says. “They are beings that should be free, living with their power under their own control. Instead -” His voice rises, making N wince. “- they live under us, humanity!” He makes a fist. “We take that power and potential and bridle it up, bend these wonderful creatures to our wills, and enslave them only to further our own purposes! Can you tell me, are Pokémon truly happy with us?!”

Though the whispers have grown, not a single voice protests. Cheren frowns as Ghetsis nods his head satisfactorily. “Yes, that is right. And the solution to making Pokémon happy is… Pokémon liberation! Only then will we be equal in the world and begin to understand each other!” He pauses, then finishes up his speech. “I hope I have given you all food for thought that you will pay serious consideration to. I bid you all farewell.”

The crowd starts to disperse after Ghetsis and, presumably, Team Plasma, judging by the black-and-blue Ps emblazoned on their uniforms, leave, talking in various tones about what they’d just witnessed. Cheren clicks his tongue.

“What a load of nonsense,” He says. “Of course Pokémon are happy with us! They’re our partners!”

“...it was loud,” N says quietly. Snivy, in his arms, croons and reaches up to rub his ears with her vines. He smiles gratefully at her.

“...”

N startles when someone appears in front of him, quicker than a flash. He - at least, N _thinks_ it’s a he, he’s never been one to assume - is bent forward, staring intently at Snivy. His little Grass-type hisses.

“Who are you?” Cheren demands. The stranger doesn’t answer him, only stands up delicately and peers at N.

“How long have you had her?”

His voice is soft, N notes. It isn’t grating or hard on his ears. “Just today,” He says.

“...” The stranger offers no more words, staring at Snivy again. She leers - actually _Leers_ \- at him. 

“That’s not very nice,” N says to her. She huffs and scowls at him but lets up.

“Oh,” The stranger says, standing up again. He sticks out his hand. “I forget that human manners are valued, sometimes. I’m Touya.”

Before N or Cheren can react, Snivy smacks his hand away. Touya stares at her more, rubbing at the redness forming on his hand.

“I’m sorry,” N apologizes, carefully holding her back, “She hasn’t been like this with me.” Clearing his throat, he says, “My name’s N.”

“I know,” Touya says. He tilts his head, and there’s a long pause. “...your sisters seem nice.”

Cheren pushes N behind him. “How do you know about his sisters?!” He exclaims angrily. N is more surprised than anything.

Touya looks confused. “She told me,” He says, pointing at Snivy. She sniffs and turns up her nose, crossing her arms. “She said that they smell like flowers.”

While Cheren sputters about how Pokémon can’t talk with humans Touya looks at N. His gaze is weighted like mountains.

“Interesting,” He says. “Snivy doesn’ trust me, but she trusts you.” He whistles. “I’d like to see more of your bond.”

Snivy takes that challenge for what it is, jumping down with her little fists up. Touya doesn’t seem fazed, only looking towards the treeline. N follows his gaze and feels his breath catch. Besides him, Cheren stops ranting and gasps, taking a step back.

A little Pokémon floats happily over to Touya. It’s a very yellowish green patterned with vibrant green flowers with pink centers. Its magenta eyes are striking, and more than a few people stare as it rests on Touya’s shoulder. N has to uncomfortably force his eyes away from the two score-marks scarring its side.

Touya whispers something to it, too quiet to hear. N only catches the words _my dear_ on his lips. His arm is protectively curled around the Pokémon, and it nods and nuzzles his cheek before floating to face off against Snivy.

“Vine Whip!” N calls. Snivy smacks it with her vines. The floating Pokémon lets out a puff before chanting. Immediately after it beams a shining, swirling ray at Snivy, who dodges it and Tackles it. The Pokémon opens its mouth and Snivy does the same. She shakes herself and on N’s word unleashes another Vine Whip. 

It’s hard to predict what the Pokémon will do since Touya isn’t issuing commands verbally. Another ray of energy beams toward Snivy, but she doesn’t move. N realizes she’s asleep just as the attack hits, making her whole body droop.

“That’s enough,” Touya says, and his tone is so different from before it makes N tingle. He sounds powerful, like royalty on a throne. It fades back into a smile when the Pokémon floats back to him, making triumphant, delighted noises.

N gathers up Snivy into his arms, wondering if it’d be impolite to dash to the Pokémon Center. Instead, he finds Touya suddenly in front of him, offering him berries. He takes them with quiet thanks, starting to feed small chunks of them to Snivy. She wakes up once he’s fed her all of the Chesto berries and starts to nibble the Oran berries on her own, eyeing Touya the whole time.

“Your bond is strong,” Touya observes, “Quite remarkable considering you both met today. We will meet again.” He turns to leave, Munna curled up on his shoulder.

Cheren sighs and tells N to ignore him, because that was weird and surely Pokémon don’t talk before declaring he’s going onto Striation to get his first Gym Badge. N watches him leave, then ducks into the Pokémon Center. He asks Nurse Joy to check up on Snivy, and she proclaims her healthy. He also asks her if there’s anyone she knows who knows a lot about Pokémon and Pokémon moves, and she directs him to the elderly lady sitting in the corner. He asks if he can sit next to her and describes the Pokémon and the moves it used against Snivy. She tells him about the Pokémon Munna; about shiny Pokémon, about how they’re easy targets for both people _and_ Pokémon; and about the moves Lucky Chant, Psywave, and Yawn. That day, Pokémon liberation and shiny Pokémon drift through N’s head, and above all, Touya with his strangeness and his fragile grace.

* * *

He catches an Audino on Route 2, trying to make his way to Striation City. He likes having a healing Pokémon on his team, and it takes well to Snivy. He’s already started writing his first letter to his sisters, and Mei’s called him a few times over Xtranciever. She doesn’t mention the photo of the girl, so he doesn’t either. Having an epiphany, he’d flipped it over yesterday. On the back of the smooth white photo paper someone had written _T. Where?_ in loopy, spacy cursive, the edge of the ink smeared. He wonders if it was Mei, and if the girl in the picture is T.

He battles Bianca, too, at the edge of Roue 2. He winds, but it’s a close thing, and they laugh together as they enter Striaton City.

They meet Cheren at the Trainers’ School, and he challenges them both to a battle. N beats him too, and with a sigh as he recalls his Pokémon Cheren tells him he should battle the Gym.

He’s still fingering his first badge when a woman in a lab coat and long black hair nearly runs into him.

“Oh!” She says, “You’re N, right? I’m Doctor Fennel, one of Professor Juniper’s friends. She’s told me a lot about you and your friends. Here, come with me; I have something for you.”

She talks fast, and N follows her to what she explains is her lab. She tickles a floating Pokémon as they pass it that looks vaguely like the Munna with Touya, who Psychics her glasses up. She laughs at N’s expression and introduces him to her Musharna, then hands him a disk in a clear cartridge. “It’s the Hidden Machine for Cut,” She explains, “Letting one of your Pokémon learn it enables them to cut down small trees. But it’s a hassle to unlearn HM moves. And,” She leans in conspiratorially, “They _are_ just small trees, after all.”

N leaves her lab feeling brighter and, on her recommendation, heads east to the Dreamyard.

“Small tree is a bit generous,” He murmurs, and Snivy agrees. They push past the roughly two-feet-high sapling and into the crumbled ruins of the Dreamyard.

“It’s awfully peaceful here,” He remarks. Just as he says that Snivy pricks up and leaps out of his hair, dashing through the grass.

“Snivy!” He runs after her, wondering if Arceus is feeling especially karmic today.

He skids to a stop as soon as he sees the Plasma grunts, and when they see him their eyes narrow. “You shouldn’t be here, kid,” One says.

“Snivy,” He pants, pointing. The grunts turn; it seems his Pokémon is comforting a slate-grey-and-red vulpine Pokémon. It’s heavily injured, and it shivers as yellow electrical static surrounds it.

The other grunt sighs. “Fine, stay,” He says, “But you better now cause any trouble.”

“Actually -” N fumbles for Audino’s Pokéball and releases her. “I think my Audino can help.”

The grunts share a skeptical look, but N is already picking his way through the grass with Audino. She takes the injured Pokémon and lets out a bell-like sound; the static disappears. She starts to use Wish, and N lets her do what she does best.

“Did you find it like this?” He asks. The grunts share another look, then the first one answers. 

“Yeah,” She says, “We think a trainer came through and battled it, then decided that they didn’t want to catch it.” She shakes her head. “Poor thing, They didn’t even heal it.”

“Not to mention that it’s a rare Pokémon,” The other adds.

“It’s rare?” N asks, surprised.

“Yeah, it’s called Zorua,” He continues, “They’re really shy, and they have the ability to cloak themselves in illusions.”

“I’ve heard that when they evolve they can make illusions not just on themselves but on a super large scale,” The female grunt adds.

N smiles, and they all jump at the bark. The Zorua is standing up in AUdino’s arms, grinning. It barks again before dashing off.

The grunts sigh as Audino makes her way back to N. “Y’know, kid, if there were more people like you in the world, we wouldn’t have to worry about treating Pokémon right,” The male grunt says. The female nods.

“Thanks,” N says, patting Audino. He waves as they turn to leave. “Maybe I’ll see you guys again.”

He thinks about illusions that day, both Pokémon and human.

  
  


“I see you’ve caught a friend since I last saw you,” Touya says.

“Yes,” N says, glancing down at Audino. She waves at Touya, unperturbed and smiling as he stares at her like he did with Snivy.

After a pause, he says, “You seem to a quality that draws Pokémon to you, Natural Har-”

Quickly N covers his mouth. “Please don’t say my full name,” He says, blushing, “It’s embarrassing.”

Touya tilts his head at him, humming. N withdraws his hand, blushing even more; Touya catches it and, instead, begins to play idly with his fingers. “Why not?” He asks. “It’s a beautiful name.”

“Most people laugh,” N admits. Touya frowns as he mimes sliding a ring onto each of N’s fingers.

“They shouldn’t,” He says. He bends N’s hand into a fist, his concentration almost childlike in its focus. “What do you go by, then?”

“N Harmonia,” N says.

“Hmm.” Touya walks his fingers across the ridges of N’s knuckles, then drops his hands. He finds himself missing the warmth and the touch. “Care for another battle?” He asks.

“Only if you want,” N answers, and Touya smiles brightly. He whistles, just like last time, and a Blitzle trots around a corner while a Sewaddle drops out of a nearby tree.

“Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The battle commences, and something about it feels different this time. N finds himself laughing when Sewaddle’s Razor Leaf showers him harmlessly instead of hitting Audino, and he sees Touya grin when Snivy cartwheels away on his vines from a Flame Charge. Afterwards, once Touya’s done insisting that everyone have a berry or five and N’s Potioned away the larger scrapes and bruises, he invites Touya out for lunch. Touya nods and mentions that he’d seen a crêpe stand before he’d arrived. That’s where they end up going, N paying for Touya’s Oran-berry-and-crème crêpe and his own Razz-berry-and-chocolate one. When the owner of the stand notices the four Pokémon still out he shows them the special made-for-Pokémon Sitrus berry crêpes. Touya’s eyes sparkle and he looks at N with hopeful Lillipup eyes, who just smiles and pulls out his wallet again. For the rest of the afternoon they stroll around Nacrene, marvelling at how the buildings and walls themselves are canvases, covered in paint and graffiti.

“Thank you, N,” Touya says, smiling. The sun’s started to set. “I had a wonderful time.”

“I did too,” N says, smiling back at him. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes,” Touya says. On impulse he leans over and kisses N on the cheek. “Until next time.”

N lifts his hand to his cheek as Touya almost skips away, trailed by the Blitzle with Sewaddle on its back. He stares after him, frozen even after Touya disappears.

That evening N tosses and turns, thinking about love and dates with the feeling of Touya’s lips still ghosting across his cheek.

* * *

N pants, stopping just at the edge of Nimbasa’s amusement park. “Come _on_ ,” He groans. Sigilyph mrrs above him. “See anything?” He asks. Sigilpyh shakes itself no.

Servine, curled around his neck, suddenly hisses, and N knows there’s only one thing - or person, more like - that gets her this riled up. Sure enough Touya’s cutting through the crowds toward him, a wide smile on his face. N feels his heart go all stuttery.

“Hi,” He says.

“Hi,” Touya says. He looks at Sigilyph in amusement, then at the fourth Pokéball on his belt. “You’ve been busy.”

“Have I?” N teases. He’s so spellbound when Touya giggles, he nearly forgets the reason why he came here.

“Oh, right,” He says, “I have a favour to ask.”

“Anything,” Touya says, and absence certainly makes the heart grow fonder because N _melts_. He’s sure there’s a stupid look on his face.

“There’s an old man I met just a few minutes ago,” He says, “A couple of Team Plasma members were harassing him.”

Touya’s face immediately shutters, and N nervously wonders if it was something he said. “Sure,” He says, “I think we’ll be able to see better from the ferris wheel.”

“Are you su-” N doesn’t get another letter out before Touya grabs his hand and drags him towards the ferris wheel. He barely has the time to recall Sigilyph and Servine thanks to the no-Pokémon-on-the-rides warning signs before Touya pulls him into one of the Pokéball cars. They sit on opposite benches. N looks at Touya; he’s staring out over Nimbasa City, a troubled, complicated look on his face.

“Hey,” N says softly, “What’s wrong?”

Touya starts to shake his head but stops the motion, sighing. “I just-” He growls. In any other situation, it’d probably be cute, but with Touya in this mood it’s a little terrifying. “I wanted to tell you something, but,” N’s eyes widen when he realizes Touya’s are glistening with tears, “I think you might hate me for it.”

“Oh, Touya,” N murmurs. He moves to the other bench and lets Touya lean shoulder to shoulder with him and hide his face in his neck. He can feel Touya’s hiccupy little breaths.

“I could never hate you,” He says quietly. Touya looks up at him, tears slipping down and smearing on his cheeks.

“Promise?” He whispers.

“Promise,” N whispers back. He musters up a watery smile.

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m the King of Team Plasma.”

His words don’t really sink in right away. They replay themselves in N’s mind, then again. And again. It’s jarring, he distantly thinks, to have Memory Touya keep saying those words while Now-and-Here Touya stares at him, his eyes walking the tightrope between hope and fear.

“Sirs?” N barely registers the ferris wheel attendant telling them that the ride’s over, or Touya guiding him out of the car, glancing at him nervously. He looks up from the ground when two Plasma grunts skid to a stop in front of them, looking elated when they see Touya but turning terrified when they spot N.

“Prince Touya!” One says, sounding panicky, “Back away! He’s dangerous!”

_He’s the only thing holding me up_ , N thinks dazedly. He pulls Touya closer, and the grunts take it as an act of aggression. They cry out and release matching pink-and-blue Frillish. The battle ends up being a blur; the only thing N can remember is Servine, shooting him worried looks as she directs his other Pokémon. The whole time he can feel Touya’s eyes on him, warm brown and concerned.

“I was right,” He whispers, “You hate me now.” N whips his head around, but Touya’s already torn himself away and is pushing his way through the crowds. N finally snaps out autopilot mode and, with a final look at Servine, runs after him.

“Touya!” He shouts. The scared look in Touya’s eyes when he looks back makes him trip. He hears Touya whistle desperately from someplace ahead of him.

Suddenly Pokémon are throwing themselves at him, left and right, front and center. Two Lillipup take turns weaving around his legs and biting his ankles. A Purrloin nearly succeeds in taking his face off, and there’s several sticky strings hanging off of him from a Swadloon. People are yelling for and at their Pokémon, but N can’t blame them - they’re just responding to Touya’s distress.

He loses sight of Touya several times, but his distinctive hat and the whistles help. Finally, he grabs Touya’s wrist and swings him around. He struggles, making N grab his other wrist. “Please!” He begs, “ _Listen to me_ , Touya!” Touya shakes his head frantically, erratic enough that it knocks both their hats to the ground. N doesn’t care, shoving their faces close enough their foreheads press together. He’s panting, hard, and Touya’s sucking in air, lips parted, looking at N from underneath his lashes, eyes scared and fearful and-

“I don’t hate you,” He breathes.

“Really?” Touya glares at him suddenly, startling in its intensity. “So why’d you act like that?!”

“I… I don’t know,” N says. Touya deflates, beating his fists against N’s shoulders once before his arms go slack and wrap around N’s waist. He hiccup-sobs, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his cheek against his chest. N’s never realized how small Touya truly is until now, no space at all between their bodies. He wraps his arms around Touya’s shoulders and pushes his nose into his hair. He smells like fresh linen and running, wild water.

“I don’t hate you,” He whispers again.

“I don’t hate you either,” Touya whispers back.

It’s a long time before N’s Pokémon find them, and it’s an even longer time before they part. He doesn’t think about anything but Touya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes! But only the first chapter ones, no spoilers :P
> 
> \- N's Team SO FAR: Snivy (currently Servine as of the end of the chapter), Archen (currenly Archen as of the end of the chapter), Sigilyph, Audino  
> = Originally that Zorua was going to follow him and join his team (N wouldn't know about it but the next time he saw Touya Touya'd go "Oh, you have a new friend!" N: "What." *turns around and sees Zorua*)  
> \- Instead of 'lord' they call Touya 'Prince'  
> = The grunts that don't know he's being used dote on Touya. There's a unanimous consesus that 'prince' suits him much better  
> \- When they first met Touya, Cheren's in this little corner of his mind in shock, because N? Talking a stranger? By himself? Would not happen in a million years. Yet here it is. Wow. He's so proud.  
> \- I tried to not say some of the Pokémon's names outright even though you probably know who they are because N literally just set out on his journey???  
> \- There was an idea that Touya would always have a Joltik under his hat but that got lost somewhere along the way


	2. Two

N has just caught and befriended a Joltik when he spots a familiar figure playing with some Klink and one of the charged rocks. Servine rolls her eyes but stays quiet once she realizes why N’s creeping up on Touya. He leans forward now, lips just close enough to brush Touya’s ear.

“Hey, Touya,” He whispers.

Touya shrieks and flails, whirling around to glare at N. The red flush smattered across his cheeks is cute, a part of N thinks. He lets it linger.

In hindsight, it’s a  _ bit _ obvious he had a crush on Touya in Nacrene. By Ninmbasa, it had turned to… more.

“Don’t  _ do _ that!” Touya demands. His voice is still high, hands clapped over his ears like he thinks N might want a second go. The Klink scatter, grinding their gears in something that N thinks might be glee, and Servine snickers.

“I couldn’t help it,” He says, and Touya scowls but lowers his hands. His eyes catch on N’s bag.

“What’s that?” He asks, pointing.

N looks down at his bag. “Oh,” He says. The corner of the photo is sticking out. “Something that a friend gave to me.”

Touya looks intently at the photo’s corner poking up, then him. “Can I see it?”

“Sure,” N says. He takes the photo out - there’s some creases at the edges, now, but nothing too big - and hands it over to Touya.

Emotions are suddenly flying across Touya’ face, so fast N can’t decipher or track any of them. Finally his shoulder slump, and he looks defeated. “Who gave you this,” He says. It’s not phrased as a question.

“Her name’s Mei,” N says. He’s never heard Touya sound like this. “She’s one of Professor Juniper’s assistants.”

Touya nods, but it’s more automatic than anything. His finger hovers over the girl. “Did she tell you who she is?”

“No,” N says truthfully.

Touya hums, still looking at the photo. “Do you want to know?”

“Do you know her?” He asks.

N’s baffled when Touya laughs. It’s wistful, regretful, soaked in memory - the audible equivalent of Mei’s eyes when he’d asked her the same question. “I’m sorry,” He says breathlessly, “It’s just an absurd question.”

“Why?” He asks again.

“I’ve known her since we were born,” Touya says, “Touko and I are twins.”

“Oh,” N says.

Touya sits down, tilting his head back against the charged rock. N sits next to him.

“We started our journeys together,” He starts, “She got into research and I got into Team Plasma.” He chuckles. “She was always really strong. I always said she could’ve become Champion if she wanted, but she always laughed and said she was too reckless and headstrong for that.” He smiles. “But I think that just shows that she was able to see her flaws. And she always looked out for me, even being the little minute younger.”

“Do you always spill your life story to anyone you meet?” N jokes. He’s rewarded with Touya rolling his head toward him and offering a small smile.

“You’re not just anyone, Natural,” He says, and N wonders if it’d be inappropriate to kiss him. 

Touya continues. “She’s gone, now. It’s been four hundred and seventeen days since she left and went missing.”

“I’m sorry,” N says quietly.

“It was the day of my coronation as King of Team Plasma,” Touya says blankly. There’s a pause, filled only by the usual crackling of Chargestone Cave before Touya shakes his head.

“Enough about Touko and I,” He says, standing. He holds out a hand to help N up. “I’ll get you to Mistralton.”

N takes his hand. All he thinks about that day is what it’s like to hold hands, and what it’s like to hold Touya’s.

* * *

“Excuse me, excuse me, I need to speak with- oh, N!” 

Cheren almost slips into their battlefield, his breath coming out in small white clouds. “Sorry to interrupt your battle, but there’s been an incident at Dragonspiral Tower.”

Brycen inclines his head towards N as he recalls his Beartic. “I apologize, but I’m sure you understand that this takes priority.”

“It’s fine,” N says. He looks over at Cheren. “Should I come?”

“Yes,” Cheren says grimly, “We’ll need all the help we can get.”

“I’ll meet you there, then,” He says. He clicks his tongue and Sigilyph follows him out of the Gym. 

Nurse Joy administers the fastest healing he’s ever seen, and he thanks her as he counts his Pokéballs and runs out.

Before N can get more than a few steps away from the Pokémon Center, he’s surrounded by three identical ninjas, all with a shock of white hair. They appear out of nowhere, and two each grab one of his arms.

“Come with us,” The third intones, and N gets that sickening feeling of oh-I-just-left-my-stomach-behind. They let him go, and N finds he’s suddenly falling to his knees on heated stone.

“We have acquired him, Prince Touya,” They say. They disappear, leaving N to think  _ Touya? _

“N!” Touya runs over to him, somehow unbothered by the heat in the air. He’s grinning, eyes sparkling in a way he’s never seen before. “I wanted to show you before anyone else!” He says excitedly.

“Show me… oh.”

The  _ oh _ is a little more than an exhaled breath given shape as N sees what’s gotten Touya so excited. It’s a living, breathing legend. “That’s really not possible,” He breathes.

Touya remains oblivious to N’s mini existential crisis. “Oh, but it is!” He says, “I have awoken Reshiram, and together we will transform this world into my truth!”

Reshiram screeches in agreement, the turbine on - in? - its tail heating up and glowing.

“I… see.” N swallows. “And… what is your truth, Touya?”

“I thought it’d be obvious, N!” Touya says, “I want Touko to be by my side and for everyone to be happy, no matter what!”

N swallows again, something sinking in his gut as he sees the huge, glaring fatal flaw in Touya’s plan. He wishes he didn’t feel that he had to do this. He grabs Touya’s sleeve. “Touya… do you know the saying ‘you can’t please everyone’?”

“Yes?” Touya frowns. “What about it?”

“Well… you can’t make everyone happy either.”

Touya’s frown deepens. “Why not?”

N struggles to explain. “It’s just… when you make someone happy, you might also make someone else… not happy.”

“So then I just make them happy!”

N shakes his head. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“Why not?” Touya asks, upset.

“Everyone…” N hesitates, then starts over. “When you give to someone, Touya, eventually they’re going to want more. And you’ll keep giving them more. And when you run out of things to give…” His grip on Touya’s sleeve tightens, his voice dropping to a near-whisper. “You’ll start to give yourself.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Touya demands.

“You’ll become a shell,” He whispers, “Like the people who have their life force sapped. Just a body, no mind, no heart…” His breathing hitches, his throat closing up. “No Touya.”

Touya smiles, suddenly. “That won’t happen!” He says, confidently, “I’ll have Reshiram and Touko and you! No one will let that happen!”

“Yes, but…” N wonders if his heart is breaking to pieces. “What if Touko’s happier travelling, or Reshiram wants to be free?”

“I’ll still have you,” Touya says, frowning.

“What if I’m not enough?” N whispers.

But Touya doesn’t seem to have heard him. “I will turn this world into my truth!” He shouts. He yanks his sleeve out of N’s gasp, leaving him to helplessly watch as he leaps onto Reshiram.

“N Harmonia!” He calls, “If you truly believe that my truth is wrong, then show me your ideals! Awaken the legendary Pokémon Zekrom, and come to the Pokémon League! There…” N knows that Touya is frowning. “There we will test our strength.” He and Reshiram kick off and wheel around into the sky.

“...it’s not that I think you’re wrong,” N whispers, “It’s just…”

_ I don’t want you to get hurt _ and  _ I don’t know what will happen if you do _ and  _ I want to protect you _ and, most of all…

_ I love you. _

That’s how Cheren and Brycen find him - on the roof of Dragonspiral Tower, unable to think and staring into the sky after the boy who stole his heart.

* * *

N has a purpose now, and it drives him. He wins against Brycen in their second battle, and against Drayden in their first. He asks him about the legendary dragons, but the gym leader doesn't have much more than the childhood stories. He does, however, tell N that there was a mistranslation of the old texts - apparently the dragons weren’t  _ turned into stone _ but  _ turned to stones _ . N wonders how many places he’ll have to search before he finds the right one.

None, as it turns out, because Cheren shows up, claiming to have something for Alder from Lenora. He tells him he’s supposed to take it straight to the Pokémon League, and he shows it to N from where it sits inside his bag. With a pang in his heart, N knows that’s it, but when he tries to touch it Cheren snatches it away, saying that only Alder can touch it.

He makes it sound like an honour, but N knows that to Alder it’ll be useless, a burden, even. He knows that, deep in the newly-kindled fire burning away his numbness. Instead, he volunteers to accompany Cheren to the League.

On Route 10 they find a shiny Rufflet getting picked on by the ordinary others of its kind. Cheren wants to battle and catch it, but N remembers the words of an elderly lady and a scarred Munna, and instead encourages it to come with him. Cheren looks impressed when the Rufflet willingly lets itself be encased in a Pokéball, but sounds annoyed when he asks why N didn’t just battle it, because surely it’s easier and quicker than asking. N doesn’t answer him.

They make it through the Badge Check Gates, and after that Victory Road, N permanently aware of the Dark Stone in Cheren’s bag the whole time. At the entrance to the Pokémon League Cheren asks for a battle, for old times’ sake. N nods and sends out Sigilyph, but before Cheren can send any of his Pokémon out he asks for a favour. Cheren says of course, and N can see the words in his mouth asking him what it is as he tells Sigilyph to use Hypnosis. Cheren looks stunned, betrayed as he falls over, asleep. N releases all his Pokémon and picks up the Dark Stone, pulling his hat lower over his eyes as Serperior nuzzles his cheek worriedly.

The security at the League is lax, at most, and the Elite Four don’t seem to question N pretending he’s delivering something for Alder. They don’t ask to battle him, or why all his Pokémon are out, or why he’s holding the Stone with his bare hands. One of them asks to hold it, and he nearly snarls. There’s an undercurrent thrumming through his hands and the Stone, and every restless shift that Zekrom makes he feels as if it were his own. He manages to shake his head and they finally let him up to the Champion’s Room.

“Ah, there you are,” Alder says, glancing back at him. He extends a hand. “You can hand it over now.”

N starts to shake his head when there’s a sudden tremor. It intensifies, and Zekrom’s roar in his mind completely drowns out Alder’s “What the-?!” The walls of the Champion’s Room fall away, and stairs suddenly extend from the platform they’re standing on to a pristine castle boldly emblazoned with the Team Plasma logo. Heart heavy, N tells Sigilpyh to use Hypnosis again and watches Alder fall to the ground. He steps over the Champion’s still and barely-breathing body, mouth set firmly. If he has to illegally use a Pokémon move on a human - and twice, no less - in the process of stopping Touya from destroying himself, so be it.

His numbness coexists, now, with his fire side by side as he picks a staircase and climbs upward. The image of Touya smiling is fresh and crystal-clear in his mind, and distantly he wonders if Touko knows what her brother is doing.

He reaches the castle, and as he ascends none of the grunts milling around try to challenge him. Zekrom’s voice is louder now, almost coherent enough in words N can understand. Finally he finds himself at the top of the final set of stairs.

At the end of a section of carpet Touya sits on a raised throne, dressed in a loose white robe with a golden crown atop his head, its five points bent slightly inward. Reshiram is curled around the throne, its blue eyes fixed on N and Zekrom in the Dark Stone.

Touya smiles when he sees N and raises his arms. “N!” He calls. His tone is the same he used to finish their first battle, except only this time he  _ is _ royalty sitting on a throne. “Welcome to where we will show our strength, the heart of my truth and your ideals!”

N sees seven shadowy figures start to emerge from behind Reshiram and Touya on his throne. He, almost tiredly, tells Sigilyph to use Hypnosis. The forms of all Seven Sages fall forward, thumping against the ground. Touya doesn’t seem bothered by it, or by the eerie, corpse-like quality of the noise. He only beams and motions N closer.

_ Let me go, human child _ , Zekrom says, loud and clear in N’s mind. He does, crackling blue bolts of electricity suspending the Dark Stone between his hands. Two piercing red flashes - eyes, N thinks - open on either side of the Stone. Blinding light fills the room and the sounds of crashes of thunder fill his ears. When it all clears, Zekrom is standing before N, roaring. Small yellow and blue charges jump and dance over its skin.

When N looks over at Touya, he sees his eyes sparkling, lips slightly parted and curved upwards in a smile. He’s leaning forward, literally on the edge of his seat, and N thinks there’s something like pride mixed with the delight in his expression.

“Beautiful,” He breathes. He looks at N, beaming. “You really  _ are _ the Hero of Ideals.”

“I don’t think I want to be,” N truthfully admits. He still feels like he’s being struck by lightning.

Touya cocks his head. It makes N think of something he heard from Anthea and Concordia:  _ But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence. _

“Why?” He asks, “What else could you want to be?”

_ Yours _ , N thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud. Instead, he says, “I don’t know. But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“ _ Lies _ ,” Touya hisses abruptly, eyes narrowed. Immediately he softens. “I’m sorry. I’m the Hero of Truth, but more than that, I know you, N. Please, don’t hide anything from me.”

Zekrom stops N from saying anything by putting one of its flat arms in front of him.  _ Quiet, child _ , It rumbles,  _ Reshiram is speaking to the little one. _ It removes its arm, and N watches distress cross Touya’s face.

“What could I not be ready for?” He cries, “It’s only words, isn’t it?! And I’m prepared to change the world!”

_ He truly does not know _ , Zekrom says,  _ And he is not ready. _

“When will he be?” N asks it.

_ I do not know _ , Zekrom answers.  _ But hear Reshiram out. _

Not a moment later N can feel Reshiram broadcasting to them all.  _ I have an idea _ , It says,  _ But none of us will like it. _

It pauses.  _ Touya and I will leave for a year. N and Zekrom will stay here and protect this place for when we return. Then, perhaps, we will all be ready for what cannot happen now. _

They’re quiet. “You’re right,” Touya says, “I don’t like it.”

_ But it will happen _ , Zekrom says to them all.

_ There is no avoiding it _ , Reshiram adds.

N sighs. He turns. “I guess this is goodbye, then,” He says.

Touya’s expression crumples, and he runs, flinging his arms around N’s neck. “I don’t want to go,” He whispers.

“I don’t want you to go either,” N whispers back. He closes his eyes, trying to press Touya’s linen-and-water scent into his mind.

They’re interrupted by a loud burst of noise. They separate, looking over to where their dragons have smashed a hole in one of the walls. Reshiram walks over and dips its head down to Touya.

_ It’s time, little one _ , It says. They walk over to where Zekrom waits by the hole. The dragons nuzzle one last time as Touya climbs aboard Reshiram. He turns back to N.

“Wait for me,” He whispers. He slips off his crown and presses it into his hands. “Keep it safe.”

They kick off the castle, and N and Zekrom watch until Touya and Reshiram become but specks in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew it was going to end like this, guys. Touya was always going to leave.
> 
> \- N's Current Team: Snivy (Serperior as of the end of this chapter), Archen (Acheops as of the end of this chapter), Sigilyph, Audino, Joltik (Galvantula as of the end of this chapter), Rufflet (Rufflet as of the end of this chapter); Zekrom (companion, non-battler)  
> \- Why did Touko leave? No one knows. Not even me.  
> \- The Shadow Triad have Abras. That's how they get everywhere. _Teleport, fuckers. _  
> \- N's Ideal, probably: A world in harmony and balance, but most of all, a world with Touya.  
>  \- Touya's wearing N's outfit from the watercolour coronation in the intro to the BW games in the throne room__


	3. Epilogue

They say that a hero resides in a broken castle. They say that he has a black dragon and strong, loving Pokémon with him. They say that he holds the crown of his lost love, and that he waits for his hero to return.

* * *

“When I heard you were here, I didn’t think it was true at first,” She says. It’s a girl with her long brown hair in a ponytail, stuffed into a pink-and-white baseball cap. Her hands are on her hips, and she’s leaning over him.

N smiles at her. “Hello, Touko,” He says, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Touko sighs dramatically, flopping down besides him. Zekrom doesn’t seem to mind being used as a backrest, rumbling with laughter in N’s mind. Serperior, on the other hand, flicks her tail and opens one eye to glare at her from where most of her is coiled in N’s lap, the rest of her - namely, the top of her neck and her head - draped over his shoulders.

He and Zekrom haven’t talked a lot to anyone that isn’t each other or N’s Pokémon - not to Bianca, not to Cheren, not to Professor Juniper, not to Alder or the Elite Four or the Gym Leaders or the people who come and try to confront him about illegally using Pokémon moves on humans. All of them find a lonely boy staring at a crown, protected by a myth and six deadly Pokémon. He talks to Anthea and Concordia when they occasionally visit, though, and to Mei too. Sometimes, too, a shiny, scarred Munna and a Zorua will stay for days on end, or two people in odd uniforms with their hoods down will come and sit and simply spend time with him. So far they’re the ones he’s talked the most to, but he has a feeling that’s about the change.

“So,” She says, “It’s been half a year.”

“It has,” N says agreeably. He inclines his head towards her. 

“You haven’t had any contact with him at all?” She asks.

“None,” He replies. “But I can tell you he’s fine. Reshiram and Zekrom are rather close.”

Touko hums. “You don’t have to explain,” She says, “I know a thing or two about legendaries myself.”

“You’ll have to tell me sometime,” He says, smiling.

She grins back. “I will.” She stands and tosses a Pokéball; N watches as her Unfezant shakes his wings out. She turns back, pointing a finger at him.

“Be careful, mister,” She says threateningly, “My brother’s delicate. If I even  _ hear _ you’ve upset him, I’ll kick your butt so far you won’t see it until you’re eighty.”

N laughs. “I won’t,” He promises. “But you better come back and visit.”

Touko grins and nods. She gets onto Unfezant, miming a phone with her hand and mouthing  _ Call me! _ N smiles as she flies off.

_ She’s a party _ , Zekrom says amusedly.

“She is,” N agrees.

* * *

“What if he’s changed?” N says anxiously. Zekrom rolls its eyes.

_ He’s still Touya _ , It reminds him.  _ Stop worrying. It’ll be fine. _

“Says you,” N retorts. He turns Touya’s crown in his hands. “How far are they?”

_ Nearly here. _

N looks up so fast he thinks he might get whiplash. It’s true; there’s a quickly growing speck in the sky. N thinks he might be imagining the whooping, but as Touya and Reshiram grow closer he realizes he’s not. He’s not imagining Reshiram’s victorious crowing either. Zekrom roars in response and he finds he can’t stop the wide grin from spreading across his face.

Touya leaps off of Reshiram’s back, launching himself at N. They laugh and N twirls him around. Reshiram and Zekrom fly out the hole in the wall, swirling together in the air.

“I missed you,” Touya says, muffled against his neck.

“I missed you too,” N murmurs.

They both pull back to look at each other. He hasn’t changed, much, but there’s a sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t there before. N finds he adores it.

“So,” Touya says, beaming. There’s a mischievous twist to his lips, and that’s new, too. “Do you think I’m ready, now, after a year?”

“Do you?” N teases back. Touya giggles and tugs him in by the collar of his shirt.

“Your move,” He breathes. Their noses are nearly touching.

_ He still smells the same _ , N thinks dizzily. He can feel Touya’s breaths and the heat from the flush on both their cheeks. He wonders if Touya has grown smaller, or if he’s just become taller. He’s looking at N from underneath his lashes, and he’s sure he’s never seen a more attractive, alluring thing.

“I guess you’re just speechless,” Touya murmurs. There’s wonder and awe in his tone. “Did I do that?”

He sounds so struck by that, so stunned. He’s so unaware, so without idea of the power he holds over N. He wants to drag him away and hide him from the world, but he settles for a fantasy made reality.

Touya’s lips are soft and chapped, and the small gasp that gets swallowed between their lips is glorious too. The cute, hesitant little kitten licks he shyly does against N’s lips makes him want to dissolve in a puddle. They part, leaning their forehead together.

“I love you,” N says.

“I love you too,” N says back.

With their dragons flying just outside and Touya, here, in front of him and not a dream, N can’t think of another reason why he shouldn’t kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final notes:  
> \- N's Team (Final): Snivy (Serperior), Audino, Sigilyph, Archen (Archeops), Joltik (Galvantula), Rufflet (Braviary); Zekrom (companion, non-battler)  
> \- If you're asking what happened to Touya's crown, N dropped it. They find it, days later, having rolled into a corner. Touya laughs when they find it and suggests they go for a fly. He drops it into an unidentified forest, commenting that he's no longer a king or a prince.  
> = N just has to kiss him for that.  
> \- The shiny Munna and the Zorua N and his Audino saved are actually friends  
> = They come visit occasionally  
> \- It was completely accidental and unintentional that N, Bianca, and Cheren ended up with the starter Pokémon that matches their colour scheme, and that they also ended up going with the B2W2 kid that has the same starter. So.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
